Enchanted
by Teddy's Circus
Summary: Lo he perdido todo y mi mundo se vino abajo. Lentamente muero y pienso que el hueco que esta en mi interior nada ni nadie lo va a poder llenar. Ya nunca podre ser capaz de amar o ser amada...y cuan equivocada estaba.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"Mil lagrimas he derramado, pero a pesar de  
todo, soy afortunada de tenerte."

_Standing out in the rain, need to know if it's over, 'cause I wont leave you alone._

Era un día lluvioso. El viento soplaba fuerte y los arboles reaccionaban ante eso. Las nubes tapaban el hermoso azul del cielo con un gris melancólico. En un pequeño pueblito cerca de la costa oeste de México, vivía una pequeña niña de diez anos con su madre. Su padre Reita Tendo había muerto hace muchos años ya. Ella nunca lo llego a conocer pero aun así le afectaba no tener un hombre ni padre en su vida. Ella solo tenía a su hermosa y adorada mama. Pero parece que la suerte no había estado de su lado últimamente. Recientemente su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Fue tan rápido. Tan aterrador que solo le dolía el acordarse de esa escena, pero era inevitable.

*Flashback*  
Era un día precioso, el cielo tenía un tono azul profundo y un sol brillante, aunque con algunas nubes grises que se miraban a lo lejos amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento, pero eso no le quitaba la hermosura al día. Además no solo era eso. Todos estaban felices. Los oficinistas caminaban a sus trabajos, los niños uniformados corrían a clases, la gente empezaba a abrir sus negocios, y todos con una sonrisa. La felicidad acaparaba a todos el día de hoy y eso no excluía a una joven madre que caminaba apresurada con su hija de diez anos.

-¡Corre mama, ya quiero desayunar que se me hace tarde para la escuela!- gritaba la niña de cabellos azulados, largos hasta llegarle hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, ondulados de una forma casi perfecta. Ella iba corriendo mientras agarraba a su madre de la mano, la cual le era difícil seguirle el paso a su hija.

-¡Ariana! ¿Podrías ir más despacio? ¡No tengo la edad para andar corriendo por toda la ciudad!-gritaba la mujer en forma de reproche mientras empujaba el tumulto de gente que quería pasar para llegar a sus destinos.

-¡Es que quiero desayunar! Tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de ir al instituto con el estomago vacio. ¡Y ya se hace tarde!-replico la jovencita.

-¿Entonces porque no desayunaste en casa?-pregunto su madre indignada y cansada de empujar a tanta gente para poder seguirle el paso a su hija, pero tenía que seguir, la niña aun le llevaba la delantera.

-Porque quería ensenarte un lugar. Hablando de eso aquí es.- la pequeña paró en seco y miro con emoción el lugar que quedaba al otro lado de la calle. Era un lugarcito pequeño y escondido, casi parecía que lo habían hecho a propósito. Desde lejos se veía un lugar acogedor y a la vez apetitoso. Ariana sonreía. Volteo a ver a su madre.-¡Vamos, no puedo esperar a que veas este lugar!- grito para luego echarse a correr. De lo que no se dio cuenta era que un camión a gran velocidad venia hacia ella. Tocó la bocina repetidas veces.

-¡Ariana no!-grito su madre en desesperación al ver en la situación que estaba su hija. Por un segundo todo el mundo pareció haber dejado lo que estaban haciendo para ver lo que estaba pasando. La muchacha reacciono ante el grito agudo y asustado de su madre. Se giro para ver el camión que en segundos la iba a chocar. Estaba mareada. En shock. No entendía nada. Hasta que sintió que la empujaban, lo que causo que callera violentamente en el contén. Su vista se nublo y veía todo negro. Se recupero en milésimas de segundos, tiempo suficiente para verle la cara a su madre por última vez. Vio como sus labios se movían diciéndole "Te amo".

-¡MAMA!-gritaba la niña adolorida, indefensa y confundida. Pero ya era tarde. El cuerpo de su madre había sido atropellado. Volvió a perder la visión pero esta vez fue inevitable perder la conciencia, mientras suspiraba repetidas veces el nombre de su madre,-mama, mama, mama…

*Fin Flashback*

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Mama!- se levanto de un tirón de su cama. Se había quedado dormida.

-Aurora, mi niña, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto su nana después de entrar apresuradamente por la puerta.

-Estoy bien nana, solo…solo fue una pesadilla.-al decir esto último su voz se quebró y rompió a llorar.

-Ay tesoro.-dijo con lastima la vieja mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y abrazaba a la niña, acariciando su sudada cabellera a causa del susto.

-La extraño nana. La extraño demasiado, y lo peor es que todo fue mi culpa si en primer lugar yo no...-fue interrumpida por su nana.

-No Ariana-dijo con voz firme pero tierna. La miro directo a los ojos mientras sostenía la pequeña cabeza entre sus manos.-No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida. Tu mama murió salvándote la vida, ¿y así se lo pagas? ¿Crees que dio su vida para que te la siguieras lamentando? Murió para que tú puedas vivir. Para que pudieras vivir feliz- hizo énfasis en esta última palabra.- Ahora, ¿crees que tu madre le gustaría verte así?-pregunto.

-N...N-no,-dijo tímidamente la aludida.

-Entonces no lo estés querida. Disfruta tu niñez. Haz algo productivo. Hazlo por ti…hazlo por ella.-ante esa última frase Ariana levanto sus ojos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido viendo hacia un punto indefinido. Era cierto. Iba a hacer enorgullecer a su mama y a su nana. No sería una inútil amargada. ¡No señor! Seria alguien prospero y feliz. Haría todo lo posible por lograrlo. Lo iba a hacer por ellas dos.

* * *

SEIS ANOS DESPUES

-¡Miguel! Tráeme la escoba por favor. ¡Y empieza a atender a los clientes de una buena vez que ya están llegando!-dijo un viejo canoso mientras le gritaba a un muchacho que no pasaba de los veinte, notablemente molesto.

-Si, papa- respondió el joven muchacho de cabellera negra un tanto irritado.-Creo que te entendí lasprimeras siete veces, ¿sabes?-dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Entonces porque no haces lo que te pid..ah!-fue interrumpido ya que una chica que pasaba por la acera a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para frenar le dio un buen empujón cuando se topo con el señor canoso que salía con la escoba para barrer la acera que estaba en frente de su negocio.

-¡Lo siento señor Santana!-se disculpo la chica en ropa deportiva que en ese momento corría de espaldas para verle la cara al viejo que ahora negaba con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.-¡Buenos días Miguel!-le dijo al chico que ahora yacía en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa moviendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Que tal Ari?-fue su respuesta.-Ella nunca se cansa, ¿no?

-Ariana, Ariana ¿qué haremos contigo? Eres una revoltosa.-dijo el viejo canoso ignorando la pregunta de su hijo mientras con una sonrisa veía el camino por donde se había ido la muchacha.

Mientras tanto una joven esbelta de unos dieciséis años corría a toda velocidad por las calles de México. Llevaba ya una hora corriendo por toda la ciudad. Cuando se había cansado giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su casa. Vivía en una residencia muy moderna con su nana la cual la había cuidado y criado desde que nació. Sus padres habían muerto pero le habían dejado un buen dinero a su merced. No se podía quejar, vivía muy bien en comparación con muchas personas que se encontraban en la misma situación de ella.

Entro a su departamento y le anuncio a su nana la cual estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, que había llegado de su carrera matutina.

-¿Qué tal tesoro?-saludo la vieja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su querida ahijada.

-Estoy bien nana. ¿Qué tal tu?

-Yo bien. ¡Oh, pero mira que tarde es!-dijo la anciana mirando el reloj. -Sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar para la escuela, se te hace tarde.

Ariana obedeció al instante. Se ducho y se puso su uniforme que consistía en una falda ancha un poco más arriba de las rodillas azul marino y una camiseta blanca que tenía el escudo de la escuela "Concepción Inmaculada" en el lado derecho. Tomo su mochila y se apresuro a salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿No piensas desayunar?

-La verdad no nana. Es que de verdad estoy tarde y esta vez el Sr. Montero no me dejara entrar a clases.-dijo como suplicándole que la dejara ir.

-Está bien linda, pero prométeme que comerás algo, ¿eh? No quiero que enfermes.- respondió su nana en un tono preocupado. No sabía porque pero esas palabras la estremecieron. Le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago. Tal vez otra persona lo hubiera considerado estúpido, pero ella no. Se sintió la chica más afortunada del planeta tierra, que aun con todo lo que le había pasado, la vida le había regalado la mejor nana del mundo.

-Lo prometo nana.-dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.-Te amo nana, eres la única persona que me queda en esta vida y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, aunque no sea tu hija biológica, me cuidas como si lo fuera. Gracias de verdad.-dijo con los ojos llenos de emoción. Su nana al principio estaba sorprendida, no se lo esperaba, pero finalmente sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su ahijada.

-No solo te he cuidado como si fueras mi hija, te amo como si fueras mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti.-volteo a ver el reloj-Pero ahora vete que se te hace tarde.

-¡Ay! Se me había olvidado. ¡Adiós nana!-dijo mientras salía casi corriendo.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídate y no olvides desayunar linda!-grito para que la escuchara.

-¡Esta bien!-se oyó a lo lejos.

**NOTA: Holaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Dejen reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
"Just One Last Time."  
_This is the end station, but I cant move away from you..._

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Pensaba la peli-azul repetidas veces mientras corría hacia su aula de clases pidiéndole a Dios a la virgen y a todos los santos que hubiera, que la ayudaran a llegar a tiempo. No quería tener que cumplir otro castigo esta semana. Se había propuesto no volver a llegar tarde desde un pequeño incidente que hace algunos días había tenido, mientras cumplía su sentencia dictada por el malvado profesor. Se sonrojo al acordarse. _Definitivamente no vuelvo a limpiar la cocina primero sin antes haber recogido los desperdicios del suelo. Maldita banana endemoniada. Por su culpa fui el hazme reír de todos los que estaban de castigo conmigo._

Ariana no era una chica que se avergonzaba con facilidad, pero a veces habían casos en que un simple incidente con una banana podía convertirse en una tragedia. Lo que paso es que no solo se cayó, sino que antes de caerse subió primero un pie para mantener el equilibrio, pero eso no le resulto y en cambio termino con las patas abiertas en una posición no muy pudorosa y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Maldecía el día en que acepto una apuesta con sus amigas de quien era capaz de usar tanga por el mayor tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino justo cuando el profesor empezaba a cerrar la puerta. Metió el pie para evitárselo mientras le rogaba que la dejase entrar.

-Lo siento señorita Tendo. ¿Ha llegado tarde? Sufra las consecuencias. La espero al final de clases y ¡no haga planes para esta tarde! Hoy harán embutido, creo que tiene mucho por hacer.- Al escuchar esto último, Ariana puso cara de asco y luego de frustración.

-¿Cómo es que estas cosas me pasan solo a mi?- se pregunto a si misma mientras se apoyaba de la pared y se dejaba caer sobre sus pies pesadamente.

-¿Tampoco te dejaron entrar?-pregunto un apuesto muchacho de ojos color miel.

-¡Esteban, que sorpresa!-exclamo Ariana mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa al joven parado a su lado.- ¿También llegaste tarde?

-Solo por un segundo y aun así la Sta. Sánchez no me dejo entrar.- replicó el aludido un poco molesto. Sánchez y Montero eran unos exagerados.

-Si a mí me hizo lo mismo Montero.-dijo mientras reía por la "coincidencia" y por la cara de puchero que hacia su amigo y a la cual este no tardo en unírsele.

Duraron un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales, ya que al parecer iban a pasar un buen rato juntos ese día y ¿qué mejor manera de aguantar un castigo que haciendo nuevos amigos? Esteban y Ariana se conocían desde hace anos. Se habían juntado una vez para un trabajo de Biología pero no se habían vuelto a juntar después de eso. Solo intercambiaban miradas y cuando se topaban un simple "hola" y "adiós". El era un joven muy apuesto. Estaba en el equipo de basquetbol y era el capitán, el sueño de toda chica. Ella estaba en el equipo de voleibol y futbol. Los dos tenían mucho en común, pero nunca se habían interesado en el otro de otra forma que no fuera de amigos.

Seguían hablando cuando unos apresurados pasos los sacaron de su animada conversación, dando lugar a un total silencio y a una cara de confusión por parte de los dos. La secretaria de la escuela se encontraba frente a ellos, roja como un tomate y jadeando por el ejercicio. Trataba de decir algo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su alocada respiración, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Miraba a la chica con una cara de pena.

-¿Que pasa Mercedes?-dijo al fin un poco intrigado por la conducta de la joven mujer.

-Es que…Yo...Ariana como lo siento.-termino diciendo, bajando su cabeza.

-¿Pero, qué dices? No te entiendo nada Mercedes. Explícate.-dijo un tanto irritada.

Antes de que ella le pudiera responder una voz se escucho a lo lejos diciendo su nombre repetidas veces. Irina. Y ahora que querrá esta? Todos están tan raros. Pensaba la peli-azul viendo como su amiga se acercaba apresurada y con las lagrimas corriendo por su delicada cara como rio de agua viva. La sorprendió con un abrazo.

-¡Lo siento tanto Ariana! Sé que es muy difícil para ti aceptarlo pero siempre podrás contar conmigo. Sabes que sí. La extrañaremos…-termino de decir antes de romper a llorar. Aurora estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa. ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos el día de hoy?

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando, Irina?-logro preguntar. Irina se aparto de golpe mirándola fija mente a los ojos con incredulidad. Después de algunos segundos miro a Mercedes, volvió la vista hacia la jovencita en sus brazos y luego Mercedes otra vez.

-Oh…Mercedes tu no…?-pregunto la pelinegra mirando a la rubia con gafas. Esta respondió con un rápido movimiento con la cabeza en forma negativa. Irina abrió los ojos hasta el punto que parecía que se le iban a salir. La había cagado.-Ariana, oh Dios mío, lo siento yo no sabía que tu no sabias.- Dijo avergonzada mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una venita comenzó a palpitarle a la castaña. Esta gente lograba irritarla con facilidad.

-¡Díganme que está pasando aquí de una buena vez!-grito molesta.

-Ariana, es que, tu nana murió.-Termino diciendo la de las gafas.-Lo siento.

**Holaa! Como están Espero que les guste este capitulo. Y por favor, se los ruego, dejen reviews. Quejas, dudas halagos, consejos, todo es bien recibido (a excepción de insultos, claro esta). Besos y abrazos para todos ustedes. Un saludo especial a akarlypor ser mi primera lectora oficial. Nos leemos! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

__I Will Miss You...

Capitulo 3

_Tu nana murió. _Esa frase se repetía varias veces en su cabeza. Después de que Mercedes le dijo la noticia, ella entro en un trance. Estaba como en las nubes mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Estaba tranquila y serena. Muy pensativa. Todos la miraban expectantes, impacientes por saber su próxima reacción. Ariana miró a Mercedes y comenzó a reír lentamente, como cuando alguien intenta retener una carcajada hasta que se convirtió en una muy grande.

-Chicos…los…felicito.-logro decir entre risas.- ¡Me atraparon!-Todos estaban incrédulos. Le acababan de dar la noticia más desgarradora de su vida y ¿ella se estaba _riendo_? Ella sí que debe estar loca, pensaron todos.

- Ariana, cariño, esto no es una broma. Daria lo que fuera porque así sea-dijo su amiga de la infancia con tristeza. Ariana sonreía de una forma irónica y sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Ya había perdido a sus padres, ¿ahora la vida le quería quitar a su nana? ¿Su única familia? Esto no le podía estar pasando. No a ella. No ahora que estaba en la flor de su juventud. Simplemente no. ¿Pero y si era verdad? Miró a Irina mientras con la mirada le rogaba para que le dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Que solo querían asustarla. Que nada de eso era verdad. Lamentablemente esas palabras no salieron de la boca de la muchacha. Con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, comenzó a llorar desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba dolida, triste, desesperada, y todos esos sentimientos se aglomeraban en su corazón. Irina se le acercó al igual que Mercedes y Esteban. Se abrazaron los cuatro buscando darle confort a la ahora totalmente huérfana joven.

OOOO

Miraba con una cara inexpresiva donde estaba descansando el cuerpo sin vida de su nana. La contemplaba tratando de memorizar todos sus rasgos únicos. Sus arrugas y hoyuelos a cada lado de su boca. Sus cabellos sedosos y bien cuidados. Trataba de visualizar esos ojos que le profesaban tanto amor y cariño que casi no recibió de sus padres. Entonces su cara cambió repentinamente al recordar eso. Empezó a llorar amargamente, ahogando sus sollozos. El padre le indicó que colocara las flores blancas en el ataúd antes de enterrarla. Se acerco lentamente y dejó escapar un desgarrador gemido de dolor y tristeza. Colocó las flores delicadamente.

-Te amo nana, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar.- logró decir mientras se despedía de su única familia. Ahora estaba sola, lo cual la hizo llorar aun más. ¿_Y ahora que voy a hacer?_ Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde el momento en que se enteró de la mala noticia.

Salía del cementerio, cuando un hombre ensacado se le acercó.

-¡Señorita Tendo! Soy Mario Casas, abogado de sus padres.-dijo ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo-Vengo para decirle que necesito hablar con usted acerca de su custodia y herencia, ya que es mi deber cumplir los deseos de sus progenitores en casos como estos. Mire.-le ofreció una tarjeta con su número e información personal para poderlo contactar-Llámeme cuando este lista, pero voy a necesitar que lo haga esta semana.- La joven asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron.

Un taxi la llevo a su casa. Una vez dentro de su moderno apartamento, se dispuso a buscar el mejor vino que guardaba su nana y algunas barras de chocolate. Sabía que no tenía edad para beber, pero ¿a quién le importa? Su querida niñera había muerto y ella había quedado totalmente sola. Estaba en su total derecho de deprimirse y emborracharse por una noche para olvidar sus penas. _Solo será una noche, o eso espero, _se dijo a si misma mientras bebía de la botella y se deleitaba en su dulce sabor.

OOOO

A la mañana siguiente se despertó hecha un desastre. Se levanto del sofá y se masajeo el cuello. Intentó pararse pero sus pies no se lo permitieron. La cabeza le daba vuelta y sentía unas profundas ganas de vomitar. _Definitivamente no lo vuelvo a hacer._ Siempre le decían que la resaca era horrible, pero nunca pensó que sería tan malo…hasta ahora.

Se dio un buen baño para borrar todo rastro de borrachera de su cuerpo. Escuchaba música triste mientras se alistaba. Al estar lista se paro en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer. Tenía puesto su vestido amarillo primaveral con flores de un tono rosa. Era sábado y todos los sábados su nana y ella iban al parque y hacían un picnic. Hablaban, compartían, caminaban y pasaban todo el día juntas. A veces también iban de compras o por un helado, pero siempre juntas.

Las lágrimas se le salían mientras se daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo sentía mucho más. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá que presenció su borrachera y locura toda la noche. Miró hacia la mesita que estaba en el centro y vió la tarjeta que descansaba allí. Se incorporó rápidamente y tomo el papelito. Después de estudiar la información cuidadosamente tomo el teléfono y marcó.

-Oficinas de Mario Casas, a su orden.-saludo una melodiosa voz femenina, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Si, em, mi nombre es Ariana Tendo, el señor Mario Casas, ¿se encuentra?-preguntó un poco tímida.

-¡Oh, Señorita Tendo! No esperábamos su llamada hasta después de unos días- confeso la mujer un poco sorprendida- El señor Casas llega en media hora, ¿le gustaría que la anote para una cita?

-Sí, ¿a qué hora está disponible?

-Tiene una cita a las diez con cuarenta y cinco, pero estará libre a eso de las once y media, ¿le parece?

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias- se despidió Ariana.

-Es un placer.- terminó la secretaria. La peli-negra colgó el teléfono y corrió a cambiarse a una ropa más decente y formal.

OOOO

Vestía un pantalón negro entubado y una blusa blanca e informal con una chaqueta azul marino con hombros en forma de pico y botones dorados en las mangas. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor, arreglándose un poco el cabello. Cuando llegó a su destino fue directo a donde la recepcionista del piso nueve y le preguntó por las oficinas de Mario Casas. Ella le indico que siguiera caminando por el pasillo y doblara a la derecha. Al hacerlo se encontró con la que debía ser la secretaria del abogado y lo confirmó al escuchar la melodiosa voz otra vez.

-Disculpe, soy Ariana Tendo.

-Señorita Tendo, que gusto de verla-le dio la bienvenida una señora que no pasaba de los cuarenta, pequeña y menuda. La mujer le indico que se sentara y le ofreció algo de beber a lo cual nuestra protagonista acepto gustosa. Luego de unos minutos de espera, Ariana entró un poco tímida a la oficina de su ahora abogado.

-¡Ah, Ariana! Toma asiento-le saludo el señor con una sonrisa con la intención de darle confianza al ver la cara un poco temerosa de su clienta, lo cual funcionó. Una vez sentados el hombre volvió a retomar la palabra.- Pues bien, iré directo al punto. Tus padres un poco después de tenerte me expresaron sus deseos si algo llegara a pasarte. El plan A era dejarte con tu nana, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco.-hizo una pausa temiendo no haber tocado un punto débil, pero Ariana seguía con su cara seria y atenta a lo que él tenía que decirle.-Por eso, inteligentemente tus padres tenían un plan B. _En caso de que quien tenga la custodia sufra un accidente el cual no le permita cuidar de ella en cualquier sentido, la niña será trasladada a Japón, con el señor Soun Tendo.- _leyó Casas de lo que parecía ser el documento donde estaba el legado de sus padres.- El es tu tío Ariana, y tus padres querían que te mudaras con él.

**Nota Autora:**

**HOOOLAA :D Que cuentan? Aqui les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que les guste. Perdoon de todo corazon por durar tanto en subir cap, pero es que estoy escribiendo otra historia (en otra pagina) y con el futbol, el cole, la guitarra, me quitan mucho tiempo :S pero espero subir mas pronto la proxima vez. **

**Tambien he visto que algunas de ustedes estan algo confundidas con la historia. Primero que nada esta novela no iba a ser Ranma y Akane, sino solo Ranma, pero mi amiga me insistio...no...me _obligo_ a hacerla de Ranma y Akane. Entonces por eso van a ver algunos errores donde dice Aurora. La prota (por ahora) se llama Ariana. **

**En cuanto a lo del padre eso lo veran y entenderan despues :D Ya se esta acercando el momento. **

**Bueno, les dejo. De verdad espero que le guste el cap. Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews. Ustedes son las que me dan animos para seguir subiendo. **

**Las quiero un monton. Comenten mucho. Besos xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Im Leaving to Japan?

Abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso del abogado. ¿Ir a _Japón? ¡_Japón! Como era posible. Unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir desde que el señor Casas había mencionado la muerte de su querida vieja, pero no las dejó salir, hasta ahora, que retenerlas en su lugar le era imposible. Su tristeza era demasiado grande. Primero su padre, luego su madre, después su nana y ahora querían separarla de lo único que le quedaba: su tierra y amigos. Trató de calmar su llanto silencioso para hablar hasta que por fin lo logró.

-Por favor señor Casas, dígame que hay otra solución que no implique alejarme de mi país y gente cercana.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento señorita Tendo, me temo que es lo hay que hacer. Es menor de edad todavía, por lo tanto tiene que cumplir con el contrato. La buena noticia es que una vez cumplido los dieciocho puede usted hacer lo que quiera, aparte de que recibirá su herencia también.

-¡Pero eso es en dos años y algunos meses!- replicó levantando sus manos al cielo, exasperada.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Ni siquiera quedarme en un refugio para huérfanos?

-Ni siquiera eso. Lo siento mucho, Ariana.

-¿Cuándo tengo que irme?

-Un mes.-ella iba a objetar algo, pero cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza. El la miró y sonrió. Admiraba su valor y su fortaleza. Otra en su lugar hubiera enloquecido, pero ella mantenía su postura siempre.- Querías decir algo. Dime.-le exigió amablemente. Ella balbuceo un poco.

-Es que, bueno, ¿no es muy pronto? En ese mes tendría que hacer los papeleos legales y principalmente despedirme.

-Se que parece poco tiempo, pero no puedo hacer nada. El tiempo límite eran tres semanas y logre extenderlo una semana más. Use todos mis contactos para hacer esto posible, así que dudo que solo un día extra sea aceptado.

-En ese caso está bien.

Luego de dar por terminada dicha conversación quedaron para reunirse en unos días para arreglar lo de su apartamento y pertenencias. Ese mismo dia en la tarde había recibido visitas hasta las doce de la madrugada. Todas sus amigas y amigos vinieron a acompañarla y a animarla. Hasta sus profesores, vecinos, y dueños de algunos restaurantes que ella frecuentaba fueron a verla.

-Hoy si que fue un día bien movido.- suspiró cansada.

Esa noche por mas agotada que estuviera no podía dormir. Se levanto de su cama y fue por un vaso de agua. Mientras se lo bebía recorría la casa, hasta que dio a parar a la habitación de su mama. Después de la muerte de su madre, nunca se había atrevido a entrar a ese lugar…hasta ahora. ¿_Porque no? Además ya pronto me mudare de aquí. _

Entro un poco dudosa y recorrió el cuarto antes de entrar completamente. La habitación olía ha guardado y aun así se podía apreciar lo bien cuidada que la mantenían. Se dispuso a observar más de cerca cada objeto de la habitación, hasta que llego a un tocador de caoba que por su apariencia se podría decir que era muy antiguo…y costoso. Se sentó en la silla y se midió un sombrero que estaba colgado en el espejo.

Revisaba todos los cajones y las prendas. Encontró un pinta labio rojo pálido y no dudo ni un segundo en pintarse los labios. Se miro en el espejo y sonrió. Parecía una niña de seis años jugando a ser su mama. Siguió en su tarea de revisar el hermoso mueble cuando encontró un cofre del tamaño de la palma de su mano de vidrio. Suspiro al verlo de lo hermoso que era, y suspiro mas al ver lo que este contenía. Adentro yacía un collar en oro puro con una pequeña concha de mar como dije, el cual era una especia de porta retrato-collar. Lo abrió inmediatamente y encontró una foto de su madre en una mitad de la concha y una de su padre en la otra.

Contemplo las fotos por un buen rato y al final decidió quedarse con él, así como el sobrero, el lápiz labial y algunas de las prendas encontradas.

OOO

-¡Ariana! ¡De prisa, o llegaras tarde!-le grito su mejor amiga, Irina, desde la entrada del lujosos apartamento.

-¡Ya voy, solo dame un minuto más!-le respondió Ariana. La verdad es que ya estaba lista desde hace media hora, pero quería recorrer su casa, su hogar, una vez más. Quería memorizar cada rincón y guardar en su memoria cada recuerdo vivido en ese lugar.

-¡Ariana, si no vienes ahora perderás el vuelo!-insistió la peli-negra un poco desesperada.

-¡Ya voy, maldita sea!-¿_Es que no puedo tener un poco de privacidad en mi propia casa?_

OOO

-Oh, Ari, te extrañaré tanto.-logro decir Irina entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su amiga del alma.-Te prometo que te llamare todos los días.

-Eso no es necesario, Ina. No quiero que gastes todo tu dinero en llamadas para mí. Aunque podemos escribirnos todas las semanas-agrego adivinando el reproche que su amiga. Las dos dieron un largo y profundo suspiro y se despidieron otra vez.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 69, Tokio, favor acercarse a la puerta 14.

-Bueno creo que ese es tu vuelo-dijo Irina con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que sí. Bueno, espero verte pronto, te quiero amiga.-se abrazaron por última vez y con pesar se separaron al oír el segundo llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 69.

OOO

El viaje fue simplemente horrible. _Mierda, me duele el culo._ Desde que se bajo del avión, nuestra protagonista no dejaba de sobarse su parte trasera con una cara de disgusto.

Luego de hacer sus chequeos, salió a la gran sala de espera donde hombres, mujeres y niños esperaban ansiosos a sus familiares y amigos. Al ver a todas las personas que estaban a la espera, la frustración se apodero de la castaña. _Perfecto. Aquí todo el mundo es igual. ¿Cómo demonios voy a encontrar a mi tío?_

Su pregunta fue respondida al ver a un hombre con un kimono negro, de cabellera larga y negra y con un ridículo bigote dando saltos y gritos de alegría con un letrero en mano que decía "Bienvenida Ariana", en japonés y obviamente ella no lo pudo entender. Hasta que este no pronuncio su nombre ella no estuvo totalmente segura de que él era su tío.

-Ariana, konichiwa, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-grito con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a paso apresurado hacia su querida sobrina-Yo soy tu tío, Soun Tendo.

**Nota Autora:**

**Holaaaa guapuraaasss! Como estan? No, no he muerto para las que se lo preguntan. Si, lo se, he desaparecido, pero les recuerdo que escribo otra novela en un foro y tengo que ir a clases mas las practicas de futbol y clases de musica. Sip, una vida muy ocupada, pero mejor asi, no? **

**En fin, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews para saber que les parecio.**

**Besos xx**

**P.S.: Un saludo a mis fieles lectoras que aun esta irresponsable autora dure una eternidad y media para subir, no dejan de leer esta nove. Las amo 3**

**P.S.2: Veo que algunas tienen confusion con respecto a si es una novela A&R. Si, si lo es. Creo que con este cap muchas de sus preguntas van a ser contestadas y si no, lo seran con los proximos capitulos. Paciencia mis lectoras, paciencia. **

**Ahora si. Me voy. HASTA LA PROXIMA :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Who is Ranma?**

_When I see your face, the whole world stops and stands for a while..._

Ariana no podía respirar porque Soun y su asfixiante abrazo no la dejaban.

—Papa, déjala respirar—dijo una voz dulce detrás del hombre del bigote.

—Lo siento querida, es que estoy tan emocionado—y la soltó.

La pelinegra comenzó a toser al saberse libre. Se agarraba el pecho y se obligaba a calmarse para que su respiración pudiera regularizarse.

—Bienvenida Ariana querida, yo soy Nodoka Saotome, intima y fiel amiga de tus padres y de toda la familia Tendo, al igual que mi esposo Genma. Puedes llamarme tía—dijo una señora que estaba en los cuarentas, hermosa y muy amable—. Amor, preséntate.

Ariana buscó con sus ojos al tal "Genma" y supuso que el apuesto hombre que venía hacia ella sonriente era él. Ella también dio unos pasos para saludarlo.

—Ejem, Ariana, ese no es el tío Genma—le informo una voz femenina con burla.

La pelinegra se sonrojó al ver que era cierto y que el hombre apuesto se alejaba de ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

—No tienes porque, no es tu culpa que el inútil de mi esposo desaparezca tan rápido.

—¿Y donde podrá estar el tío Genma?

—Ay Kasumi, pues obvio que está en algún puesto de comida—dijo una chica muy linda, morena de ojos castaños—, por cierto, soy Nabiki y ella Kasumi—dijo señalando a la dulce joven de cabellera larga.

—Un placer Nabiki y Kasumi.

—Bueno, ya que nos presentamos vamos a casa. Ya conocerás a Genma y a Ranma después.

Todos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida dejando dudosa a Ariana.

_¿Quién es Ranma?_

(…)

Narra Ariana:

Nos fuimos en taxi y paramos en una casa inmensa con muros gigantes y una puerta de madera espectacular. Al menos viviré en una casa bonita. Entramos y Nodoka me dijo que esta era mi casa también desde ahora, nada de vergüenza.

Pareció leerme la cara al no comprender porque ella me decía eso. Digo, ¿no era el tío Soun que me tenía que dar la bienvenida? Porque esta es su casa, ¿no? No de ella, ¿o sí?

—Lo que pasa es que Soun y Genma son amigos desde jóvenes, discípulos de un mismo maestro y ahora, los dos tienen un dojo y vivimos todos juntos en la misma casa.

Me dieron un recorrido por toda la casa. Me enseñaron mi habitación y me dejaron sola para que pudiera acomodarme. Era un cuarto sencillo pero bien amueblado.

Me senté en la cama y analice la habitación. Un ventanal, una cama, una cómoda, un escritorio con su silla, un armario y un estante. Todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba todo blanco, pero ya después me encargaría de decorarlo.

Me desvestí lentamente para darme una ducha larga y caliente. Dure aproximadamente una hora en la tina con agua caliente para relajar el cuerpo.

Ya cambiada me adentre en mi despacho sin despedirme de nadie. Estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera abrir la boca. Me acosté en la cama y trate de dormirme.

Y mi maldita mala suerte, como siempre, cambió mis planes.

A las tres horas, exactamente a media noche, me desperté varias veces y no podía dormir. Estaba teniendo pesadillas. Soñaba que mi nana me sonreía y me daba galletas. Yo le agradecía y nos sentábamos en el patio para comer el picnic que ella había preparado.

De un momento a otro todo se tornaba negro, y todo daba vueltas. Una manada de incontables cuervos hacían un remolino y se llevaban a nana. Yo solo lloraba y gritaba su nombre para después correr detrás del espiral y tratar de salvarla, cuando algo me detenía (un brazo fuerte) y una voz masculina y varonil me susurraba con profunda ternura y preocupación que todo estaba, que estaría ahí para mí, que nunca me abandonaría, que me amaba y me decía preciosa.

De alguna manera eso me calmaba, pero aun así terminaba despertándome exaltada por la realidad del sueño.

Me levante de la cama y cuando me acostumbre a la oscuridad, dirigí mis pies hacia la cocina. Pude localizar el refrigerador y me serví un vaso con agua. Y otro. Y otro.

Una vez llena de agua, me dispuse a volver a tratar de dormir, pero unos ruidos me detuvieron.

Vi una luz encendida a lo lejos y me di cuenta que provenía del dojo. En puntillas para no hacer ruido pude llegar.

Abrí la puerta suavemente y mis ojos casi se me salieron.

Acababa de ver al ser más hermoso de mi vida.

Era un chico alto, un poco bronceado con sus músculos bien marcados, rasgos finos y masculinos y un cabello azabache hasta los hombros que llevaba trenzado.

Estaba sudado y con únicamente unos pantalones azul marino con una cinta negra para sujetarlo.

Movía su cuerpo con agilidad, haciendo movimientos suaves y precisos. De repente paró en seco lo que hacía y volteo a mirarme. Yo me tense al instante.

—Tú debes ser Ariana. Yo soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

**NOTA AUTORA:**

**HOLA MIS GUAPURAS! COMO ESTÁN? AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO CINCO DE ESTA NOVELA "ENCHANTED."**

**De verdad, espero fervientemente que puedan entender un poco mas la nove con este capitulo. Aun así se que después lo harán Bueno mis chicas, espero que les guste, de verdad. Déjenme saber que les pareció. **

**Besos xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Tu debes ser Ariana. Yo soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome._

Y me descubrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Sus ojos azules, como el mar; profundos, oscuros, hipnotizantes.

El estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia, esperando una respuesta. Y yo, comportándome como una maldita estúpida.

¿Por qué no podía hablarle? Eso a mí nunca me había pasado.

Me obligue a hablar, pero el nudo en la garganta me lo impedía. Tosí un par de veces para aclarar la garganta y me enderece para finalmente, responder.

—Mucho gusto, Ranma—dije con una seguridad que ni yo me lo creía, porque por dentro estaba temblando de los nervios. Diablos, este chico si que lograba ponerme nerviosa en unos segundos.

El sonrió y se acercó a mí. Me tendió la mano y yo la estreché.

—Encantado de conocerte—dijo mirándome a los ojos. _Digo lo mismo,_ pensé. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse por algunos segundos, que para mí fueron eternos. Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro. Fue algo inexplicable. Una conexión inigualable. El pareció entrar en razón antes que yo—¿De dónde vienes?

—México. Mi mama era de allá y mi papa japonés—me apresuré a contestar, tratando de ocultar mi creciente sonrojo...y el pareció notarlo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué haces despierta a estas horas, preciosa? Deberías estar cansada.

Me llamó preciosa. Me llamó preciosa. Me llamó preciosa. Me llamó preciosa.

—Em, es que, yo…no tenia sueño y baje a beber agua—le iba a decir que tenía pesadillas, pero no quería parecer una nenita asustada. Y el sonrió otra vez y yo le devolví el gesto. Rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y me quedo mirándome, analizándome. Como si fuera una obra de arte—Creo que iré a dormir, buenas noches.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

—¡Ariana!

Lo miré sobre mis hombros.

—Te espero mañana temprano para ir a la escuela. Descansa, será un día largo.

Le sonreí y le desee las buenas noches.

* * *

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!—gritaba mientras golpeaba el despertador. Tenía unos cinco minutos sonando y finalmente, se calló. Claro, después de tirarlo por la ventana. A veces podía ser un poco violenta.

Ya en el baño tome una ducha rápida. El agua de la regadera era extremadamente fría y de la gran tina increíblemente caliente, pero no tanto como para quemarte.

Estaba en ropa interior en frente de mi armario. ¿Qué ponerme para la escuela? Estaba soleado, pero no caliente. Me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, suelta y fresca. Coloqué las prendas en la cama y busqué entre mis cosas mis cremas para después del baño.

Ni bien terminé de sacar las lociones cuando caí al piso.

Algo, muy pesado, me había tumbado. Boca abajo, trate de quitarme _eso _de encima.

Y no era nada mas, ni nada menos que Ranma.

—¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?

El levantó sus manos nervioso, moviéndolas frenéticamente.

—No es lo que piensas. Es que papá…—pero no lo dejé terminar.

—¿Ahora culparas a tu padre? Eres un idiota. Sal de mi cuarto.

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!

Y salió con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

Quien lo diría, el chico lindo resultó ser un pervertido.

Una vez lista, me dispuse a bajar a desayunar; antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien tocó. Pregunté quién era.

—Soy Nodoka, linda—rápidamente le abrí la puerta—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien tía, gracias—ella sonrió.

—Pues bien, solo vine a dejarte esto—me entregó una funda negra para poner ropa—, es tu uniforme—iba a replicar, pero ella pareció leerme la mente—y es obligatorio. Nada de peros.

Le di las gracias y ella salió para que me pudiera cambiar. Desenfundé el traje (uniforme), me lo probé y al ponerme en frente del espejo, no estuve nada contenta con lo que vi. El uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca de botones y cuello y una falda ancha color turquesa claro.

Se preguntarán por qué, pero yo tenía mis razones.

Resulta que la dichosa falda me quedaba endemoniadamente corta, y no es que no me gustaran las cosas cortas el problema es que, (1)era una falda, (2)era lo suficientemente ancha para que te puedan ver todo fácilmente (esa parte me hace recordar el incidente que tuve en la cafetería de mi vieja escuela).

Alguien tocó la puerta otra vez. La abrí y me alivió que era la tía Nodoka.

—Tía Nodoka, no puedo usar esto, es demasiado corto—ella me analizó de arriba abajo por unos segundos.

—Ciertamente, querida; aun así no lo entiendo. Eres la misma talla que Nabiki y te compre tu uniforme conforme a esas medidas. A ver, voltéate.

Y así lo hice. Me sentí un poco extraña al verla revisando mi parte trasera.

—Lo que pensaba. Tú eres más voluptuosa, como no se me ocurrió antes. Es que aquí en Japón no estamos acostumbrados a ver tal bulto desarrollado en esa parte de nuestro cuerpo.

_Qué manera más fina de decir que tengo un culo grande_. No supe si tomarlo como un cumplido o no. Por alguna razón, me sentí gorda en frente de las esqueléticas japonesas.

Al final, la tía me explico que no había nada que hacer, ya que una talla más grande me quedaría, pues, demasiado grande. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a que todo me quede pegado y justo aquí, supongo. También me dijo que el desayuno que había preparado Kasumi estaba listo.

Bajé las escaleras un poco avergonzada y cuidando que no se me vea nada.

—¡Pero si es mi querida sobrina! Únetenos, Ariana. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Buenos días, tío Soun. Muy bien, gracias.

Cuando empezaba a desayunar, Nabiki se despedía con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer. Yo miré dudosa mi comida. Arroz, vegetales y huevo no es lo que esperas en la mañana. Aun así, sabía increíblemente delicioso.

—Mmm, Kasumi ¿verdad? Esto esta delicioso.

—¡Gracias Ariana-chan!—respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Ya me voy familia!—se oyó una voz varonil a lo lejos.

—Ranma, querido, ven acá—lo llamó su madre—Quiero que conozcas a Ariana, nueva miembro de la familia. Ariana, este es Ranma, mi hijo.

—Mucho gusto—dijo haciendo una reverencia y advirtiéndome silenciosamente que no dijera que ya nos habíamos conocido. Yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Bien, Ariana, vete con Ranma para la escuela. El te enseñará el camino.

Iba a replicar, pero desistí. Si no, no habría forma de llegar sin perderme ya que Nabiki ya se había ido. Tomé mi bolso donde guardaba todo lo que necesitaba para el instituto y salí de la casa siguiéndole los talones a Ranma.

—Ni creas que te perdonare así de fácil por lo de esta mañana—dije un poco molesta.

—Ya te dije que no fui yo. Mi padre me mandó a volar.

—Como sea—apresuré mas mi paso y lo rebasé.

Y me arrepentí al instante.

Una brisa violenta nos azotó y con mi buena suerte la falda se me levantó.

Y él estaba justo atrás de mí.

Maldición.

Voltee disimuladamente y en efecto, Ranma estaba con la mirada perdida en mi culo y un poco sonrojado.

—¿Qué nunca le habías visto el culo a una mujer?

—Yo…yo no te estaba viendo el cu…culo—dijo muy avergonzado.

Yo solo rei. La verdad es que se veía tierno sonrojado.

—Eres un pervertido.

Y se pasó el camino entero tratando de convencerme de lo contrario con argumentos estúpidos y yo como respuesta solo reía.

Llegamos al colegio Furinkan, donde debería estudiar desde ahora en adelante. Los estudiantes hablaban animadamente fuera del edificio, en el patio delantero. Algunos sentados en bancas. Unos skaters sentados en los escalones de las escaleras principales (las de la entrada). Un grupo de chicas vestidas de porristas hablando de sexo y chicos, seguramente. Hasta un grupo hippies sentados en un círculo, cantando canciones, pues, hippies, liderados por un chico de cabello largo y rubio que tocaba la guitarra.

—¡Ey! ¿No vienes?—pregunto Ranma al verme parada en el portón de la entrada, observando todo.

—Eh, si—lo seguí a una distancia prudente. Lo suficiente para que no se viera como que lo seguía, aunque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no conocía el lugar.

Una de las porristas que había visto hace un rato se le acercó. El frenó y yo también.

—¡Ranma, mi amor!—se le lanzó encima.

—Kodachi, me as…fixias—logro decir el de cabellos azabaches.

_Puta, _fue lo único que pude pensar al ver esto.

Vi como la chica de cabellos negros, largos y ligeramente ondulados, se le restregaba y coqueteaba exageradamente. Yo bufé ante esto.

_Ofrecida._

Mientras era testigo de lo que pasaba entre esos dos, me tome la molestia de examinar a la chica.

Era alta, notablemente, ya que no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo por verle la cara a Ranma, y este era bien alto. Su cabello, amarrado cuidadosamente en una coleta, le llegaba hasta media espalda. Tenía curvas delicadas y sus hombros bien derechos. Sus pechos eran bien grandes. Su trasero no tanto. Tenía una lindas piernas.

Cuando terminé con su cuerpo, me concentre en su cara larga y fina. Su nariz respingona y sus ojos medianos, pero atrapantes. Eran de un azul grisáceo, casi blanco. Sus cejas negras enmarcaban sus ojos de una manera que los hacían ver más atrapantes. Sus labios finos y rosados que iban acompañados de una piel blanca.

_Nada mal. _

—¿Y tú que me ves estúpida?

Me voltee en balde, para darme cuenta de que me hablaba a mí.

—Si, a ti misma.

—Solo miraba lo gracioso que se esa mierda de pájaro en tu cabello—y no mentía. Todos se voltearon a verla y se burlaron. Ella se revisó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

Gruñó con coraje.

—¡Me las pagaras maldita!

—Yo solo decía la verdad—pronuncié lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera, mientras se dirigía al baño…eso creo.

Ranma movió la boca a lo lejos dedicándome un "gracias" y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

El siguió caminando y yo trataba de seguirle el paso, aunque a una distancia prudente, claro está.

Fue de lo peor llegar al salón de clases. Ranma se detuvo a coquetear con todas las chicas en su camino, o si no, estas lo llamaban.

_Quien lo diría. El chico que se pone nervioso por haberme visto el trasero es un autentico Don Juan. _

En fin, cada vez que se paraba, yo también tenía que hacerlo, obligada a soportar los piropos, silbidos y los comentarios fuera de tono de los chicos de la escuela.

_Sabía que no era una buena idea usar esta falda. _

Cansada de esto, decidí buscar mi aula por mí misma.

Caminaba medio perdida preguntándole a varias personas la ubicación de mi aula.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el aula F-1?—un tipo alto de cabellos negros se volteo a verme. Tenía unos ojos hermosos color miel y un físico espectacular. Muy guapo. Me dedicó una sonrisa dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Voy al mismo salón. ¿Te llevo?

—Por favor.

Caminamos en silencio y al doblar la esquina sonó el timbre.

—Ay, no. Esto es malo. ¡Corre si no quieres llegar tarde!—gritó mientras corría. Yo trate de seguirle el paso, pero el era muy rápido. Demasiado. Y él pareció darse cuenta. Paró, me tomó en brazos y corrió. Juro que en menos de un minuto llegamos, justo cuando el profesor iba a cerrar la puerta. Gracias a Dios nos dejó entrar. No me gusta llegar tarde por obvias razones.

Al entrar, todo el mundo me miró y empezaron los secreteos.

_Supongo que es porque soy nueva o por el incidente con la loca ofrecida. _

Pero nunca se me ocurrió que era porque el chico de ojos lindos me tenía cargada.

Y volví a la realidad.

Sentía sus manos grandes y fuertes en la piel desnuda mi muslo bajo, ya que la falda era _corta _y _abierta. _

Me depositó en mi asiento. Le di las gracias al de los colmillos.

—De nada—me susurró y fue a sentarse.

Y entonces fue cuando sentí una mirada penetrante a mis espaldas. Una muy molesta.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**Hola bellezas! Aquí les tengo capitulo. De verdad que traté de hacerlo mas largo de lo normal. Espero que no me regañen si les parece corto :( y que les guste mucho leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. La verdad es que trabaje mucho en este capitulo. Le cuento: Como muchas sabrán soy la mujer mas ocupada que existe (si, claro) y aun así me obligaba a escribir un poco todos los días. Y adivinen como me fue? :D**

**De lo peor.**

**No estaba para nada inspirada. Quise hacerlo bien. Escuche música. Leí libros. Vi algunos capítulos de RANMA 1/2. Hasta hice ejercicio (aparte de los que hago diario) solo para inspirarme. Y nada. **

**Por eso les pido disculpas si el capitulo no es tan interesante y algo mediocre. De verdad lo intenté. Aun así era necesario para introducir nuevos personajes. **

**Espero que les guste :) **

**Besos enormes a todas las chicas que leen esta novela: Akarly, Lobo de Sombras, AkaneSaotome, , Ni-chan Tendo, , Sia y espero muchas mas! (Si busque en los reviews sus nombres-era para que no se me quedara ninguno-:3) Y a las que leen y no comentan también les mando un besote, aunque me gustaría que me digan que piensan de la nove. Si no tienen cuenta, no importa, pueden dejar reviews y yo les respondo por aquí :) Yo solía leer y no comentar pero me di cuenta que no me gustaría que me lo hicieran y aunque no era miembro, hacia el esfuerzo. Pero ustedes deciden! :) Las amo! **

**No soy nada sin ustedes *música dramática***

**Jajaja ya, ya. **

**Nos leemos!**

**P.S: Alguien me puede ayudar con que significa OC? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algunas preguntas en los Reviews y para responderlas necesito saber que es un OC. Gracias :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Y entonces fue cuando sentí una mirada penetrante a mis espaldas. Una muy molesta._

* * *

******A new friend~ A new reason to fight**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Enchanted"**

* * *

Me volteé lentamente para saber que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Ranma. Una vez que hicimos contacto visual, él apartó la mirada de mi, molesto.

Me pregunte porque se comportaba así. Primero me ignora desde que llegamos al Furinkan y ahora se molesta porque un amable chico me ayudó.

_Quien lo entiende. _

Una señorita de cabellos castaños y largos me hizo presentarme en medio de toda la clase.

—Bienvenida señorita Tendo, mi nombre es Miss Hinako. Puede tomar asiento entre Hibiki y Saotome.

No sabía quién rayos era Hibiki, pero si sabia quien era Saotome. Para mi sorpresa, era el chico amable de los colmillos.

_Al menos me tocó al lado de alguien que es amable conmigo. _

Me senté en la butaca y saque mi cuaderno para tomar notas. Siempre fui muy aplicada. En medio de la clase, un papelito arrugado cae entre mis brazos.

**Veo que ya conociste a Hibiki. Así que con el andabas todo este tiempo, y yo buscándote. –Ranma**

No necesitaba leer el nombre para saber de quién se trataba.

**Eres un imbécil. Tú fuiste el que me ignoró toda la mañana. El amable chico Hibiki fue que me salvó de llegar tarde. –Ariana**

Se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas, no porque estuviera lejos, sino para darle una pizca de drama a mi humor, no muy bueno que digamos.

**Si, ¡pero eso no significa que vengas en brazos de un extraño! Eso déjaselo a las lanzadas.**

Volví a recibir el papel. Mala idea.

—¿Me estas llamando puta?—grité encolerizada.

—¡Señorita Tendo y señor Saotome! No permitiré esta clase de comportamiento en mi hora. Retírense a la dirección, ¡ahora!

Me pare hecha una fiera y salí del aula lo más rápido posible.

—¡Eres un idiota Ranma!—le dije una vez fuera.

—¡Y tu una lanzada!

—¿Cómo te atreves?—le di una cachetada bien fuerte—El solo me ayudó a llegar temprano a clases y como no podía seguirle el paso el me cargo;—dije ya más calmada—creo que eres un idiota por creer eso de mi, cuando fuiste tú el que me ignoro por coquetearle a todas las chicas que se cruzaran en tu camino.

—Ariana, yo…

—No sé ni para que te estoy diciendo esto. No te mereces una explicación—me di la media vuelta y seguí mi camino. Luego de un rato oí la voz de Ranma diciendo mi nombre, buscándome, pero yo no quería hablar con él. Mirándome al espejo escondida en el baño, me hice una cola alta y me lavé la cara. ¿Como es que Ranma, alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer, me hacía perder la paciencia tan rápido? Yo nunca había hecho tal cosa. Sí, reconozco que tengo mal genio, pero siempre supe controlar mis emociones. Incluso cuando todos los seres queridos que tengo murieron, supe guardar mi compostura y superarlo lo más rápido posible, o al menos aparentarlo. Pero nunca en frente de la gente había tenido un colapso colérico…hasta ahora.

Me arreglé un poco el uniforme y me dispuse a salir, hasta que oí un sollozo. Me detuve a escuchar. Nada. Seguí mi camino y antes de abrir la puerta, otro sollozo. Decidí registrar el baño en busca de alguien. Me baje en cada puerta para ver si había un par de pies, señal de que efectivamente había una persona llorando. En la última vi unos pies descalzos y unos zapatos negros rumbados en un rincón.

Toqué la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Toqué otra vez.

—Sé que hay alguien. Abre, por favor.

Toqué una tercera vez.

—Está bien, entiendo que no quieras abrirme. Debes de estar pasando un mal rato—me resbale sobre mis pies sentándome en el piso, apoyada en la pared—sino, por que estarías en el baño de una escuela. En todo caso estaré aquí afuera por si necesitas algo.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente y una chica hecha todo un desastre sale de ahí. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te llamas y por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Mi nombre es Ariana Tendo. Acabo de llegar al país y quiero ayudarte porque yo he pasado por cosas horribles y nunca hubo alguien que me consolara. Así que, aquí estoy, no dejando que otra persona pase por algo feo, sola.

—Siento haberte hablado así. Soy Xian-Pu, pero todos me dicen Shampoo, ya que los idiotas de mis amigos no saben pronunciar mi nombre—ella rió un poco y rodo los ojos. Yo también reí.

—Es un placer, Shampoo.

—Lo mismo digo, Ariana.

Ella se sentó en frente de mí. La miraba de perfil, ya que miraba al este, yo al norte.

—La vida a veces apesta.

—Ni que lo digas—dije en un triste susurro.

—Y los buenos siempre somos víctimas de los des fortunios de la vida.

Un prolongado silencio se instauro entre las dos. Hasta que Sampoo lo rompió.

—Yo solo lo quería de vuelta, ¿sabes?

—Huh?

—Que solo lo quería de vuelta, a mi novio. Yo fui una estúpida al llevarme de Kodachi—un aura roja comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo—, debí suponer que solo estaba tramando otras de sus locuras. Sabes, Mousse es el mejor. Lo amo tanto. El siempre quería ganarse mi corazón y yo siempre lo rechazaba. Hasta que un día me empezó a interesar. Nos hicimos novios y la pasábamos de maravilla—me miró—fueron tiempos verdaderamente buenos—yo sonreí.

—Hasta que Kodachi se fijó en él—su rostro cambio considerablemente—Vio lo apuesto que era y comenzó a tenderle trampas a Mousse para quedar mal conmigo y ella le echaba más leña al fuego diciéndome que era solo un idiota que quería usarme. El siempre me decía que Kodachi era la que estaba detrás de todo eso—una lagrima se le escapo—Yo nunca le creí; de verdad estaba molesta con Mousse. Lo insulté y termine con él. Siempre guiada de lo que me decía Kodachi. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, Karma es una perra. Ahora no puedo vivir sin mi Mut-su—pronunció su nombre con nostalgia y una tristeza terrible—, después de cómo lo trate esto es lo que me merezco—mas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

—¿Has tratado de hablar con él?

—Sí. Lo he intentado todo, pero Mousse dice que si no puedo confiar en él de nada servía que fuéramos novios. Yo solo respete su decisión, aun que no me daría por vencida. Hasta esta mañana—y estalló en llanto.

Me le acerqué para abrazarla y consolarla.

—Shh, ya, ya. Todo estará bien.

—Es que t..tu-tu no e..en-tiendes. Lo vi—pausa—lo vi-i be…be-sando a otra chi-chi-chica—se calmó un poco—Y ahora más que nu-unca lo extraño y …me siento sumamente sola.

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Yo solo me limité a abrazarla. No sabía lo que se sentía tener esa clase de problemas de amor, pero si se cómo se sentía perder a alguien…lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

Narra Ranma:

—¿Has visto a una chica promedio, cabellos negros, muy linda, nueva?—el chico me dio una negativa.

Llevaba ya una, casi dos horas, buscándola por todo el instituto. Desde que peleamos esta mañana no la he vuelto a ver.

—Soy un idiota.

La verdad es que no sé porque le dije esas cosas de lanzada. Sé que ella no lo es, pero no pude evitar sentir celos. Maldito Ryoga, ya verá cuando me tope con él.

Y esa cachetada…me dejó muy asombrado. Nunca, repito, NUNCA, una chica se había atrevido a golpearme. Ni siquiera a discutirme, al contrario, siempre me daban la razón, aunque por lejos estaba más mal que el mismo Barrabás. Pero ella era diferente a las demás.

…Y eso me encantaba.

* * *

Narra Ariana:

Shampoo y yo nos quedamos un buen rato contándonos nuestras vidas. Nunca acostumbro a ser tan sincera con extraños, ni siquiera con gente cercana. Pero ella me inspiraba confianza y al parecer, yo a ella.

Habíamos llorado como dos magdalenas y una vez calmadas, decidimos darnos una escapadita.

Nos limpiamos y nos arreglamos.

—¿Tienes chapstick? Se me resecaron los labios—dije un poco avergonzada.

—¡Claro! Aquí tienes.

—Gracias—mientras me ponía la mezcla humectante en mis labios con sabor a fresas, ella me empezó a dar algunas pautas.

—Tienes que ser natural. Si quieres salir de aquí con vida, no podemos dar señales de que nos escaparemos. Saldremos por el patio trasero y rodeando la escuela hasta el portón del frente. ¿Bien?

* * *

—¡Maldición!—exclamó la chinita al tropezar con una rama.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó el jardinero poniéndose en guardia. El tipo era de estatura baja y gordo. Tanto que dudo que se pueda mirar los pies.

—Si ese es el hombre que tienen por guardia, no dudo que haya tanta gente que se escape diario. Por eso el pobre tiene que estar al asecho—susurre lo suficientemente alto para que solo Shampoo me escuchara mientras nos escondíamos detrás de un arbusto. Ella se tapó la boca para evitar reírse y arriesgarnos a que nos descubrieran.

—¿Qué tal si le jugamos una broma?—me preguntó la china. Ella junto sus manos formando un círculo y posicionándolas en mi oído para secretearme el "plan."

Cuando terminó, ella fue por una manguera que estaba cerca de nosotras y yo me subí al árbol más cerca. Unos minutos después, Shampoo me la pasa y la enciende.

El tubo verde y flexible era bastante largo, así que el agua tardaría un poco en subir. Mientras la de cabellos purpuras correteaba por el perímetro alrededor del asustado hombre, haciendo pequeños ruidos intencionales para asustarlo. Como el ruido de una ramita al romperse, uno que otro "pss", o el sonido de una respiración forzada y tétrica.

Yo tuve que usar todo mi dominio propio para no estallar de la risa. El plan iba de maravilla. El hombre estaba más asustado que un gato en aprietos.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí arriba con una manguera?—chillé del susto.

—¡Ranma!—pronuncié con una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarme—me asustaste.

—Te pregunté algo—dijo un poco irritado.

—¿Podrías bajar el tono de voz?

—¡No, no puedo! ¡Quiero saber dónde estabas metida; estaba preocupado buscándote!

—¡Shh!—le tapé la boca—¡Que hagas silencio te digo!—le dije en un alterado susurro.

El abrió su boca para responderme pero fue interrumpido por un sonido. Específicamente, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose. Y así caímos al suelo, el debajo de mí y la manguera de por medio.

Nos miramos con ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa y de repente, la tan esperada agua empieza a salir del tubo de manguera. Y estallamos en risa.

—¡Con que ahí están!—dijo el jardinero. Ranma y yo tratamos de pararnos, sin parar de reírnos. En eso, tropezamos con el tubo y a este se le desprende el seguro y empieza a moverse por los aires incontrolablemente a causa de la presión del agua.

—¡Malditos adolescentes!—se quejaba el pobre jardinero, tratando de controlar la "serpiente de agua."—¡Los atraparé!—nos decía a Ranma y a mí mientras intentábamos escapar.

Corrimos hasta lograr salir del complejo del instituto Furinkan y más allá. Nos detuvimos en un callejón, jadeantes.

—Eso fue divertido—dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Si—dije devolviéndole el gesto.

—Oye, Ariana, quería disculparme porque fui un verdadero idiota.

—Lo fuiste.

—Em, yo, ¿me perdonas?

—Yo…no lo sé— y bien que sabía. El ya estaba perdonado. ¿Quién se resistía a esa carita de perro arrepentido? Solo quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar Ranma.

—¿Qué tal si te invito a una película y a un helado?—dijo con su mejor sonrisa coqueta y voz seductora.

Lo pensé un poco pero ya yo sabía la respuesta. Iba a responder, pero alguien me interrumpió…

—¡Ariana! Te estaba buscando. ¿Viste la cara de el señor Takoma?—cuando terminó de reírse, dirigió su vista a la de Ranma y frunció el ceño—¿Qué hace el aquí?

—¿Tú conoces a esta loca, Ariana?—me preguntó Ranma.

Yo me limite a mirarlo a ellos fulminándose con la mirada.

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA: Hola dulzuras! Este es el nuevo capitulo de "Enchanted." No pude evitar poner a la chinita del bando bueno, sinceramente a la única auto-proclamada prometida que no paso es a la lunática de Kodachi. **

**Y Ranma ya empieza a sentir un poco de celos por Ariana, sera que le empieza a gustar? **

**Gracias a todas las fieles lectoras que leen esta novela y siempre comentan. MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Espero que les guste el cap!**

**Over n'out **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_—¿Tú conoces a esta loca, Ariana?—me preguntó Ranma._

_Yo solo me limite a mirarlos a ellos fulminándose con la mirada._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**~Enchanted~**

**"Conociéndonos"**

* * *

—¿Tú conoces a este estúpido insensible, Ariana?—preguntó Shampoo esta vez. No pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa. Al parecer, estos dos no cuajaban bien.

—Em.…yo…

—De seguro que no lo conoces. Ranma, ¿es que nunca cambias? Deja de coquetear con ella. Ariana no es de esas—dijo Shampoo despectiva y amenazantemente. Ranma rió con sarcasmo y se acercó a ella. Yo seguía en medio de los dos.

—¡Ja! No me sorprende escuchar eso viniendo de ti. Pero, después de cómo lo insultaste aquella vez, ¿quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo? Eso sí que no lo permitiré. Te equivocas Shampoo, la que no ha cambiado eres tu—Ranma impregnó cada una de sus palabras con mucho resentimiento. Al parecer, su intención era retarla y dejarla entre la espada y la pared. Y sí que lo logró. Shampoo tenía los ojos húmedos y su mandíbula apretada. Se veía impotente e indefensa ante el amargo recuerdo de esas palabras.

En ese momento, decidí intervenir.

—Shampoo, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Te alcanzaré en un minuto, ¿sí?—La exótica chica de cabellos violetas asintió y me obedeció—¿Qué diablos fue eso, Ranma?—pregunté molesta, volteándome una vez que Shampoo estaba lejos para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Fue una respuesta justa. ¡La loca me insultó!—expresó sin remordimiento alguno.

—Ranma, eres un idiota. No sabes ni la mitad por lo que ella está pasando. Te agradecería que fueras más sensible y amable—el suspiró y se acercó más a mi.

—Lo siento. Es que a veces Shampoo me exaspera y ahora mas después de lo que paso con su antiguo novio, uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Creo que es con ella que te deberías de disculpar—le reprendí.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Independientemente de lo que ella haya hecho, no te da derecho de ser un insensible—el solo se quedó sorprendido. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a que las personas le digan que hacer. Es demasiado egocéntrico para hacerle caso a otra persona. Fruncí el ceño un poco ante este pensamiento.

—Yo…está bien. Mañana me disculpare—dijo rendido y yo no pude reprimir una radiante sonrisa.

—Así me gusta—se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa boba—Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo!—le vi poner una cara de ¿tristeza? No estoy segura.

Empecé a correr en la dirección que Shampoo se fue. Ya cuando llevaba unos cinco segundos corriendo, oí su voz llamándome.

—¡Ariana! ¡No me dijiste si aceptabas mi propuesta!—paré en seco y volteé a verlo. Sonriendo le pregunté a que se refería—Con respecto a la cita—agregó, dándose a entender.

—¡Ah!—reí, reconociendo su astucia. ¿Cómo recordaba lo de la cita? Me lo había pedido despreocupadamente en un intento de ganarse mi perdón por lo que había hecho esta mañana. Eso era una pequeñísima pista del perfecto Casanova que estoy segura que es, pero no le daría el gusto de hacerme participe en su lista de conquistas—Lo voy a pensar. ¡Adiós Ranma!

Y salí disparada sin darle tiempo al chico para responderme. Sentía su mirada en mi espalda hasta que doble la esquina. Espié escondida detrás de la pared para asegurarme y efectivamente era él. Por alguna razón, ese gesto me hacia sonreír y no logre borrarla hasta llegar a mi destino.

* * *

—Aquí está su orden, señoritas. ¿Algo más?—preguntó coquetamente el joven que nos atendió. Le respondí una negativa de forma tajante. Bebimos nuestros café frío en silencio y comimos casi todo el inmenso pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

—¿Piensas decirme de que se trató todo eso?—pregunté rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre las dos. Shampoo suspiró.

—Es algo cotidiano entre Ranma y yo. No recuerdo una sola vez que hayamos estado juntos y no discutiéramos. Siempre ha sido así. No te preocupes—dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Siempre?—pregunté no muy segura de su significado de esa palabra—Y creo que pude apreciar que no se llevan bien. Lo que quiero decir es que por que estaba tan alterado con el tema.

—Sí, siempre. Desde que tengo memoria—levanté una ceja con la duda plantada en mis facciones—Ranma y yo somos primos—respondió leyendo mi cara. Alcé las cejas con mucha sorpresa—Lo se, casi nadie me cree. No nos parecemos mucho—_No me digas,_ pensé—. Su mamá y mi difunto padre son hermanos. Ranma viajó a China cuando era pequeño y por casualidad, su padre y él encontraron nuestra aldea. Terminamos mudándonos aquí ellos, mi abuela y yo hace dos años. He vivido casi toda mi vida a su lado. Hemos entrenado juntos y a pesar de todo nos llevamos bien—sonreí al imaginarme lo divertido que debió haber sido tener primos. Yo siempre estuve sola con mi nana. No siempre tuve amigas y las que tenía, solo iban y venían. No era algo serio, hasta que llego Irina a mi escuela de México hace un año. Al pensar en ella, hice una nota mental para llamarla más tarde.

—¿Entrenaban juntos? ¿O sea que también practicas artes marciales?—ella asintió—¡Estoy sorprendida! No me lo imaginé. Tienes que enseñarme—ella rió un poco.

—No sería la indicada. Desde que llegamos aquí, he dejado de entrenar. Supongo que la falta de presión que las mujeres de la aldea se encargan de dar a las más jóvenes, me hizo ser floja. Aunque nunca fue mi pasión las artes, a diferencia de Ranma. El sí que tiene pasión. A mí me gusta la moda.

—Ya veo. ¿Piensas estudiar diseño?

—Lo he pensado mucho, pero será un reto convencer a mi abuela—dijo un poco triste. Tomé su mano con la mía por encima de la mesa, y le di un apretón reconfortante.

—Nunca te rindas y persigue tus sueños—ella me sonrió y susurró un 'gracias' como respuesta— Volviendo al tema del incidente, no me terminaste de decir por qué Ranma estaba tan alterado.

—Solo está molesto conmigo. Me había advertido-y lo sigue haciendo-que me aleje de Kodachi y que un día me iba a ganar un buen problema y cuando lo de Mousse pasó, se molestó mucho y aún mas de que siguiera con ella.

—¿Y por que sigues con ella, Shampoo? Si lo que te causa es solo problemas—ella exhaló frustrada.

—No es que quiera…del todo. Es que como estoy en el grupo de porristas, que por cierto Kodachi formó al igual que el de gimnasia y es la capitana de los dos—rodó los ojos—es inevitable estar con Kodachi, ya que soy parte de las porristas y en educación física las chicas hacemos gimnasia. Ademas, las otras chicas no me aceptan en sus grupos, y si lo hacen, siento que no encajo bien. Por eso siempre estoy con Kodachi, Aiko e Hikumi.

—Pero… ¿sientes que encajas con ellas? ¿No es por eso que no las dejas?—ella pareció sopesar sus respuestas. Abrió la boca para responder, pero se freno. Frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no—dijo apretando sus labios en una línea recta mirando sus manos para segundos después mirarme a los ojos y gritar—¡Maldición, no encajo con ellas tampoco!—dijo exasperada.

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que encajas conmigo.

—Gracias Ariana, de verdad te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué. Entonces, para que no se quede nada. Ranma y tú son primos. Entrenabas pero te gusta la moda. Tu abuela, Ranma, su padre y tú se mudaron aquí hace dos años y te juntabas con Kodachi porque creías no encajar con ninguna otra, hasta que conociste a una hermosa chica y muy talentosa a la cual admiras en demasía—terminé con un deje de orgullo. Ella rió.

—Eres muy divertida. Si, eso fue todo—bebió lo que le quedaba de su café—exepto que Mousse también se vino con nosotros.

—¿En serio?—pregunté casi atragantándome con mi bebida.

—Sí. Ranma y el son los mejores amigos, aparte de Ryoga, claro, y decidió venirse con nosotros.

—¿Ryoga?

—No me digas que no sabes quién es Ryoga—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—No lo sé.

—¡Mentirosa!—gritó estallando en carcajadas.

—¡En serio que no se!—le respondí en el mismo tono.

—Esta bien. Pero entonces, ¿dejas que un tipo que, primero: nunca has visto y segundo: no sabes siquiera el nombre, te cargue con una minifalda puesta?—y me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—¡No es una minifalda! Y él solo fue amable. No corría tan rápido y para que no llegara tarde, me cargó—dije sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¡Sabia que mentías!

—¡No mentía! Solo sabía que su apellido era Hibiki—expliqué ya más calmada. Ella me quedó mirando con los ojos brillosos de emoción, como esperando que le dijera algo mas—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Te gusta Ryoga?—dijo aún mas emocionada. Y creo que yo no podía estar más roja.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Segura?

—!Segurísima!

—Está bien, pero si ese chico u otro te gusta y no me lo dices, lo descubriré y te arrepentirás de no habermelo dicho.

—¡Que no me gusta nadie!—ella solo se rió de mi.

* * *

Narra Ranma:

Estuve parado un rato más, después de que su silueta desapareció totalmente de mi vista. Estaba más que sorprendido. Esta era la primera vez que una chica me dice que lo va a "pensar." Es más, nunca me han dado una negativa. Al contrario, yo soy el que a veces les doy la negativa. Pero ella es la excepción. Sonreí al pensar eso y comencé a caminar en dirección a la escuela a buscar a mis amigos para ir a entrenar a la casa de algunos de nosotros, ya que eso hacíamos casi todos los días.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en ella. Aun no podía creer que una chica me haya dicho un "lo pensaré," me haya insultado, dado una cachetada y me haya regañado. Y lo peor que todo el mismo día. Nunca alguna chica, aparte de mi madre y Shampoo, se había atrevido a tratarme así. Todas las mujeres me daban la razón en todo.

Cuando llegué al Furinkan, no tardé en encontrar a Hibiki y a Mousse.

—Donde te habías metido, nena—pregunto Mousse haciéndome molestar con ese sobrenombre. Desde una vez que casi lloro por un golpe en la entrepierna y que mi mama quiso curar dándome medicina y mimándome y que me dejé, ya que sabía de ante mano que no recibiría un "no" por respuesta, los bastardos que se hacen llamar mis mejores amigos no han soltado el tema y buscan cualquier oportunidad para hacerme enojar.

—No seas idiota, Mousse—le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya, ya— Te dejare en paz…nena—le hubiera dado un puñetazo si Ryoga no hubiera intervenido—¿Qué haces, imbécil?

—Evito una pelea. No estoy de humor para curar a Mousse—dijo burlándose del chino.

—Cierra la boca, Ryoga. Y tu ne…Ranma, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Me escapé. ¿No es obvio?—comenzamos a caminar—¿A dónde iremos hoy?

—A tu casa—respondieron al unísono— Además quiero conocer a esa hermosura que según me han dicho, vivirá contigo—agregó Ryoga.

No aguanté los celos y le tomé el cuello de su camisa.

—Le pones un dedo encima y juro que te mato—lo amenace para después soltarlo.

—¿Que pasa?¿Estás celos, eh?—preguntó el de la banda amarilla. No respondí.

—Oh por Dios—comenzó Mousse—¡Te gusta! Y mucho por lo que veo.

—¿Es cierto eso, Ranma?

—¡No lo sé!—grite—Al menos, no estoy seguro. Además no la conozco—dije sonrojado.

—Pero te gusta—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron el camino entero molestándome y yo me desquite dándoles una paliza en el entrenamiento (aunque casi siempre lo hago), pero ni eso bastó para que me dejaran de molestar.

—Chicos, Kazumi les manda a decir que vayan a tomar un baño para luego merendar—nos avisó Nabiki entrando al dojo. Lo que me faltaba. Ojala que no haya oído nada acerca de nuestra conversación. Se me acerco un poco—Así que, ¿alguien le gusta a Ranma?—bufé y me fui de ahí, antes de que los tres comenzaran con sus comentarios insinuantes.

Me dirigí directo al baño cuando escuché unas voces provenientes del cuarto de Ariana. Me acerqué y sonreí al ver la puerta entre abierta.

Me sorprendí al ver a Shampoo ahí, pero eso no fue nada con la sorpresa de ver a Ariana con ese vestido. No dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era de un rojo pasión. Su cabello, largo y negro, tan negro que da la impresión de tener destellos azules, ondulados en las puntas le daban un tono sexy a su atuendo, aparte de su espectacular cuerpo, claro.

Sus ojos. Esos irises chocolate tan atrapantes. Esa pestañas largas que la hacían ver coqueta. Sus mejillas, rosadas a causa de la vergüenza que le daban ese toque de ternura angelical. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que estaba así porque Shampoo la obligó a probarse ese vestido. Negué con la cabeza. _Mi prima nunca cambia._

Sus labios. Tan carnosos. Tan besables. Me hacen querer ir y comérmela a besos.

Su cuello. Largo y tan, tan…tentador.

Su piel. Blanca y nívea. Que dan ganas de acariciarla. Seguramente debe ser tan suave.

Sus senos. Simplemente perfectos. No son ni inmensos ni pequeñitos. Son perfectos. Quisiera masajeárselos.

Su abdomen. Plano y perfecto. Con esa cinturita que lo hacía ver más sensual de lo que ya era.

Sus piernas. ¡Ay, sus piernas! Tan proporcionadas y perfectas. ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarlas? ¿Acariciarlas? ¿Besarlas?

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, su trasera. Diablos, hace mucho que no me detenía a mirar el trasero de una chica. No desde los doce. Pero es que el suyo es tan redondito y firme que es imposible no detenerse a admirarlo. Me gustaría cargarla por ahí, mientras la beso.

Cuando mi amiguito empezó a despertar, sacudí mi cabeza y dejé de mirarla. ¿Qué fue eso? Yo nunca había espiado a una chica. Y tampoco me había molestado en detallar la anatomía de alguna. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? _Diablos, me estoy convirtiendo en un perfecto pervertido. Tengo que dejar de escuchar cuando Hiroshi y Daisuke se incorporen al grupo._

No niego que no haya visto o mirado a alguna chica. No, eso es normal. Lo que me sorprende es que lo haga con tanto deseo y detalle. No puedo decir que no me gusto admirarla, pero no está bien. Ella necesita su privacidad y tengo que largarme a tomar una ducha.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Quiero quedarme a verla, pero no quiero.

Estaba tan concentrado tomando una decisión, que no me percaté (algo que nunca me había pasado) cuando Mousse, Nabiki y Ryoga se posicionaron detrás de mí. Este último se aclaró la garganta y los tres se empezaron a carcajear al verme saltar del susto.

—Vaya, Ranma, o sea que quien te trae tan distraído es mi primita. Tanto que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando llegamos. Y un consejo, busca un cubeta antes de que te resbales con tu propia saliva—y los tres se empezaron a reírse otra vez.

—Hombre, debiste ver tu cara—se burlo el de los colmillos.

Yo no podía estar más enojado y rojo de la vergüenza al saberme descubierto.

—¡Ya cierren la boca!—grite demasiado alto como para que las chicas en la habitación salieran.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó Ariana saliendo de la habitación; Shampoo estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Pregúntaselo a Ranma, primita.

—Mousse, ¿qu-qué haces aquí?

—Sha-sham…poo.

—Ranma, ¿Por qué estabas gritando?—preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra.

Le iba a responder, pero estaba muy concentrado conteniendo las ganas de estrangular a Ryoga, que se la comía con la mirada.

* * *

**HOLA BELLOS! Les dejo el capitulo 8 de ENCHANTED.**

**Aquí revelo algunas cosas que han pasado en la vida de los chicos antes de que llegara Ariana. Y a Ranma que le dio?**

**jajaja si que le dio un calentón! jajajaja**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo! Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**En fin, los amo, dejen reviews para ver que les gusto y que no y los invito a pasar a mi otra novela RanmaxAkane. Vayan a verla!**

**Besos! xx**


End file.
